The purpose and objectives of this training grant are to provide training in alcohol research for pre and postdoctoral students in psychology. The training program will provide quality research training in the combined areas of etiology and prevention of alcohol abuse and alcohol dependence. Research training in etiology and prevention of abuse and dependence will be approached from biological, biobehavioral, and psychosocial perspectives. Psychology is in a unique position to provide this combined emphasis in a biopsychosocial approach as the field encompasses a number of specialty areas that bears directly on the study of alcohol. The training faculty participating in the proposed program includes representatives from each of these specialty areas. The principal focus of this training program is alcohol research training in psychology at the University of Washington. Six core and 14 additional faculty, all with primary or adjunct appointments in the Depts. of Psychiatry and/or Psychology, will provide apprenticeship training and research supervision for trainees. Funds are requested to support 3 to 5 postdoctoral and 3 predoctoral trainees each year. Trainees will be required to take part in the Addictive Behaviors Core curriculum, which involves a series of courses and seminars in the field of alcohol and addiction research. Predoctoral trainees are required to complete a core curriculum consistent with departmental requirements for a Ph.D. Required courses include: (1) statistics and general methodology, (2) a major area of study in clinical, physiological, developmental, or health psychology, (3) breadth requirements intended to assure broad exposure to other areas of psychology, and (4) out of area coursework relevant to the study of addictive behaviors. Trainees in the course of the program will be expected to (1) acquire research methodologies relevant to the alcohol field with both human and animal subjects and (2) apply such skills and knowledge in the design and execution of both basic and applied research related to the etiology and prevention of alcohol abuse and dependence. For all trainees there is an emphasis on developing the skills necessary for establishing an independent career in the area of alcohol-related research.